The Sun and the Moon
by y a k o s o k u
Summary: SOKAIRIKU:: How queer to think that a moon and sun can share the same sky; both so different and yet so much the same. The reflections of both sun and moon glinting off the water made her eyes shine wet with love.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sun and the Moon.**

**Chapter One (Forward)**

**Yakosoku.**

_Authors Note:_ I've decided to return with a new story that I will actually finish. I'm not _entirely_ sure where this is headed. I have a few ideas and I'm going to get some feedback from old fanfiction buddies to assure this turns out well. You'll find out I'm not so cynical anymore (ahem, most of my older stories were middle school, junior high, angst.) I'd like to see if anyone will read this. –shrug- I'm mostly a forgotten artifact now! XD

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

She liked watching them, especially when they were together and in good spirits. It made her feel like a small sun lived in her chest. A warm cotton sensation. It sometimes astonished her just how much their friendship had endured, how many struggles they faced (albeit she was certain she was let off easy—left home with hardly any battles… excluding her never ending skirmishes with newfound culinary duties.) She often wondered if every friendship had as many mishaps as theirs.

Time away from them was difficult. Though when she returned she had discovered no great amount of time had elapsed in their absence, the days after her return seemed to drag on. And on. And on. Of course, she had taken it upon herself to try to explain to their guardians where exactly her friends had run off to. The year-and-odd-months apart had given Kairi much time to think, to relive her memories, and to grow up. Growing up was a struggle when you practically lived around boys with the mental capacity of six-year-olds. When their journey had first begun she was so naïve she could hardly grasp her friend's ongoing battles to lavish affection on her. The time away from them made it painfully clear how greatly she was adored.

The worst part of being separated from someone is forgetting. First it's the tone of voice, then the color of their eyes… however Kairi could never seem to shake away the haunting blue irises in spite of everything. Blushing, she shook the thought from her mind and continued to gaze upon the two men sparring in front of her. Sora was abruptly knocked into the ocean; the spray from his landing fell upon Kairi's bare feet as she giggled from the dock. He looked up and Kairi was startled by the severity of his eyes. They were fevered, poisoned—too blue. Riku rolled his eyes and pulled Sora up by the white collar of his new school uniform.

"Hey, watch it!" Sora fought, in vain, to disentangle himself from Riku's grasp.

Riku is so tall now, she mused, so different. Due to the circumstances, Kairi now found herself in Riku's class which gave her more time to try and decipher his new character. She found herself occasionally longing for the old, arrogant Riku that used to boss her around. However, Riku seemed more collected now and seemed genuinely happier, though he sometimes had days where he would shut himself up in his room and ignore her calls.

At one point she had loved him more than anyone, had wanted to curl up on his lap and listen to his heart beat. Sporadically she still entertained the notion of returning his feelings, and sometimes she would humor his attempts at seduction, for the look on Sora's face if nothing else. She loved their jealousy, their grimaces when she retold stories of her fleeting romances. She liked to study the curious little lines that found themselves on their crinkled noses. It was not mature to act so selfishly but they were too in love to ever be bothered by it.

Riku's eyes scanned her face, his long hair dripping wet from the ocean. Sora, sensing his grip loosening, tore away from him. The light from the setting sun made the ocean shine like an orange disco ball; it lit her friend's bodies and made their eyes glow. She felt strangely dizzy, intoxicated even, from her happiness.

Kairi shuffled down the dock and made an ungraceful fall to the ground. Regaining her composure, she turned to see both Sora and Riku amused at her falter. She poked her tongue out of her mouth and scuttled over to them. Defiantly she thrust her chin out at the boys, both now much taller than she, and poked a finger to Sora's chest, "I'll not hear it from you, lazy bum!" He laughed at her attempt to scold him and walked back to the shore with Riku.

The three sat down on the sand, the heat from the long day made it warm and suddenly Kairi had an urge to bury herself in it like a blanket. She rolled onto to back and closed her eyes letting warmth seep into her. She felt breath on her face and opened her eyes to see Sora hunched over her and giggling. Oh, how she loved his laugh.

"Now who is lazy, huh?"

"I'm not lazy, I am relaxing."

"Sure, Kairi, sure you are."

She turned away from him to look at Riku's hardened face: he was jealous. She sighed and felt her body tingle. How nice it feels to be wanted! Presently, Riku turned to see her sprawled on the sand and his face melted into one of pure adoration. How could she ever choose one over the other? Power made her head spin. Her eyes felt like Christmas light, her mouth felt thick with the enchantment that love sometimes casts. The last splinters of sunlight were dimming. The moon was already up.

How queer to think that a moon and sun can share the same sky. She stared at the sky, the new stars, Riku, and then Sora. They were her sun and her moon; both so different and yet so much the same. They brightened her days with their laughter and warmed her frigid bones. Without them she would be so dull- a sky without the luxury of moons and suns to keep her company. She sat up and reached for both of their hands. Simultaneously, they both looked to her face, startled. Kairi just smiled and watched the waves; the mirrored reflections of both sun and moon glinting off the water and making her eyes shine wet with love.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sun and the Moon.**

**Chapter Two (Nothing)**

**Yakosoku.**

_Authors Note:_ I've half-assed this chapter. Better late than never. Nothing very exciting happens, just plot setting-up-ness

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

They were all sitting around Kairi's little white table. The moon was especially bright and the room was especially yellow. It hurt Riku's eyes. There was a slight clatter and a groan from Kairi as she struggled to carry all the bowls and spoons to the table. Sora stood up to help her. She accepted his help gratefully and Riku glared at Sora. Kairi turned to give one of her brief, yet oh-so alluring, smiles. He could feel the heat her presence gave off. She slid a bowl across the table to Sora, then Riku. She was so damn confusing.

"So I heard that Wakka is throwing a birthday party for Tidus!" Her small mouth closed around the spoon of chocolate ice cream. Riku couldn't help but find himself fascinated by her every move. Sora had his face practically buried in his vanilla-flavored paradise. Riku looked down into his melting ice cream. The strawberry looked vulgar somehow. He had no intention of eating it.

"Yeah, I heard that!" beamed Sora, his eyes glazed over with glee. The conversation went back and forth between them. Their banter made his head hurt. He could feel Sora's eyes scan Riku's body.

Kairi looked over to him, and smiled sheepishly, "Are you tired, Riku?"  
He shook his head. He was just momentarily distracted by the moon hitting her pale face, the smell of her hair, the way she nibbled on her spoon… Yes. He was not tired at all. He mentally begged her to look away, for Sora to distract her, so he could breathe again.

"Well, okay…" She slowly looked away and continued to make talk with the spike-headed freak. Riku couldn't help but sometimes find Sora's presence bothersome. He did not like to share whatever brief time he had with Kairi.

"Say Kairi…" Sora licked his spoon, "Are you thinking about asking anyone to Tidus' birthday thing-a-ma-jig?" Sora smirked.  
'Don't even think for a second I didn't catch that smart-ass little smile of yours, Sora,' thought Riku.  
Kairi shrugged, "Do you think it would be too awkward if I were to go alone? Is it one of "those" parties?" Seemingly alarmed, Kairi defensively slammed her small hands onto the table. Riku couldn't help but release a faint giggle. Kairi noticed the noise and smiled back, "What're you laughing about?!"

Sora interrupted, "I'm not sure about the appropriate level of awkwardness for the party but you _know_ Tidus is going to be trying to put the moves on at _least _Selphie and Yuna—yeesh. Yuna is like three inches tall! HOW CAN HE WANT TO BANG A LEPRECHAUN!?" Hearing Sora say "bang" in the aforementioned context made both Kairi and Riku howl with laughter and Sora seemed taken aback.

To comfort the blushing Sora, Kairi smiled, "She is a faerie, in Tidus' defense. And they have known each other for a long time." Kairi grabbed for both of her friend's bowls to clean up but Riku deftly pushed her aside and silently picked things up. He shuffled the mess into Kairi's sink and began to clean.

"Well, well, well!" said Sora, "How chivalrous."  
Kairi poked her tongue out of her mouth, "You're just jealous, lazy bum."

"Whatever makes you feel better about yourself," Sora quipped.  
Kairi rolled her eyes and stood up. Sora followed her lead and announced his intention of finding his spare clothes and then taking his leave. Kairi nodded and crept into the kitchen, startling Riku.

"Kairi, I have knives, don't do that!"  
Kairi giggled, "Riku, stop cleaning my house. If you keep doing this I am likely to get as lazy as Sora!"

Riku cringed, "You have a point… but just let me finish. I'm almost done."

Kairi sighed and lifted herself onto her kitchen counter, "Who are you going with?"

"Hm?"

"The party."

"Oh."

"Yes?"

"I haven't… really thought about it."

"Well… do you think…?"

"Yes, Kairi?"

"Uhm… it is a little embarrassing."

Riku's heart thudded and his ears turned as red as the plate he was meticulously scrubbing, "Go on."

"Honest answer! No sugar-coating!"

"Okay, okay! Spit it out!"

Kairi dropped her head, "Would Sora ever consider going to that party with me?" She continued rambling on.

Riku lost his focus. He heart dropped, 'It was silly for me to assume… I mean we are just friends… But she and Sora?... and when did this happen? He has only been trying to get her attention for seventeen years. When did she start liking him? Why not me?'

"Are you even listening, Riku?"

He shut off the tap water and snapped around, "Do whatever, Kairi."

"But, Riku!"

Riku left with a resounding "hmph" and grabbed his jacket silently.

Kairi's face was clouded with worry, "You aren't going to say anything, are you?"

Striding into the room, Sora cocked his head, "Say anything about what?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing…"


End file.
